


Lightly Stabbed

by taviceline



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, it's gay yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: " He had slowly gotten used to Dick’s tendency to come in through windows instead of doors. It happened every time. Steve would wait up for him. During the weeks when Mar’i stayed with them, Steve would also put her to bed. Dick would come in at an ungoldy hour and pass out on the nearest surface - usually still wearing his Nightwing suit. It was their routine. "





	Lightly Stabbed

“Shit.” With a mouth full of takeout, Steve mumbled under his breath. He felt a familiar lego under his foot and scowled at the object. Whoever invented them needed to be put in jail. Still, he finished the rest of his takeout, setting aside Dick’s order so that it could be reheated. The other was still out on patrol.

He could hear faint rapping on the window in the living room. If he and Dick hadn’t been living together for a while, he would’ve assumed it was a bird. _I wouldn’t have been too far off,_ Steve thought with an amused smile. He had slowly gotten used to Dick’s tendency to come in through windows instead of doors. It happened every time.

Steve would wait up for him. During the weeks when Mar’i stayed with them, Steve would also put her to bed. Dick would come in at an ungoldy hour and pass out on the nearest surface - usually still wearing his Nightwing suit. It was their routine.

Behind the window, Dick smiled brightly as Steve opened the it for him. He gave the blonde a tired peck on the cheek. Steve smiled back before seeing the shoulder of Dick’s suit spotted with blood. It wasn’t quite soaked but it was close enough. “Dick, did you get shot?”

Dick shrugged and immediately winced afterwards. “No. I was lightly stabbed. But I got the guy!”

“We have two very different priorities right now. And what you mean, lightly stabbed?” Steve closed the window behind Dick and looked over the wound.

“I mean, I was lightly stabbed.” Dick’s tone made it seem as if the meaning was completely obvious.

Steve decided to let ‘lightly stabbed’ mean whatever it meant to him. He waited for Dick to sit on the couch and picked up the first aid kit in the kitchen. Steve sat beside his boyfriend who – despite a light stabbing wound – was all smiles. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you worry?”

“Usually not when they’re about to bleed on our couch.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll take your top half off since you were stabbed.”

“Lightly,” Dick added. He grimaced as he raised his arms to make it easier for Steve to take the top half of his suit off. “When I imagine you taking my clothes off for me, this isn’t exactly what I have in mind.”

Dick wasn’t sure whether it was the adrenaline wearing off but he swore that everything became so much brighter when Steve laughed. “You and me both, Dick. Mind telling me how you were lightly stabbed?”

Steve asked out of curiosity and so that Dick was distracted while he cleaned off the wound. The other didn’t mind. His bright blue eyes almost shimmered as he spoke. “Remember the case I’ve been working?”

“Yeah, I remember. Someone was messing with the metas that were part of the circus in town. This was it?”

Dick winced but kept going. “This was it! I found the guy and cornered him. That’s when I was lightly stabbed.”

“Does this mean you’ll get some sleep now?”

Dick did a one-sided shrug. “How do you know I haven’t been getting sleep?”

Steve took out a bandage for Dick’s shoulder. “I’ve been waking up to you baby-talking to your cereal at three in the morning.”

An embarrassed blush crept across the brunette’s features. “That doesn’t sound like me!”

“I have a video. Keep this on your light stabbing wound.” Steve wrapped gauze over the bandage to keep it in place.

Dick took his mask off and set it on the coffee table. “Now, you’re just mocking me.”

Steve made a “so-so” motion with his hand. “But not when I say that you can’t operate off two hour power naps every two days.”

“Who says?”

“Your boyfriend and nature.” Steve knew that whenever Dick came up on a case, he usually stayed up longer. This one was different. He suspected it was personal but he wouldn’t press on the issue. That didn’t mean he couldn’t worry. “If you actually get some sleep, I’ll get you cereal bagels again.”

Dick’s eyes began to look tired as the adrenaline rush wore off. Still, the promise of cereal bagels made them light up. “Three hours.”

“Six.”

“Five and a half.”

“I’ll take that. But if I wake up to see you talking to your cereal, the deal’s off.” Steve moved Dick’s hair from his face and kissed him. He stood up to take the first aid kid back to the kitchen. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

Steve put the first aid kit in its place and saw the forgotten takeout order. He popped his head out into the living room to see if Dick was still awake. Sure enough, the man was fast asleep on the couch. His head nodded off a few times before finally hitting the back of the seat.

Steve smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. Dick’s hair was nothing short of messy, his eyes had visible dark circles, and his body was adorned with various scars. But he was beautiful. There was no mystery as to why Dick was found in many pictures in Steve’s sketchbook. He turned off all the lights and draped a blanket over him.

Now that Dick was home, he could actually get some sleep.


End file.
